Battlers Of Burgess
by bunnies4life
Summary: Juni is the leader of a group of teenage thieves and hunters who try to do good in Burgess. Jack seems to figure out a resemblance between them and the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm new here and i just love Rise of the Guardians! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It started out like any other Sunday. Jack was on his usual rounds, making it snow in various places, and in some even conjuring up full-blown storms. He had spent most of the day engaging in almost endless snowball fights and creating complete chaos for any adult or non-believer in sight. It had been a particularly entertaining morning. But now it was noon and the blinding sun was making a slow leisurely stroll across the sky, and with no other scheduled snow-storms or blizzards, Jack was left completely bored.

Now he just stretched himself across the white frozen branches of a tall oak tree. His eyes were starting to get groggy and he'd stayed up far too many nights to even be awake another minute. He curled himself up in the twisted crook of one of the oak branches and letting the calming cold surround him, fell asleep.

* * *

**~an hour later~**

_"Snow, snow, snow again. Bringing joy to all of them. It may come and it may go. But till then please let it snow."_

Jack's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the soft sweet voice. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes still frosted with sleep. He was still curled up in the crooked branches of the oak tree and he really had no intention of moving, but when the soft voice began to sing again he almost fell right out of the tree.

He searched around for the source of the voice. He couldn't explain it, but he was frantically searching, out of fear that he would never hear her voice again. And he didn't know why. He hardly knew the person, let alone seen her face. But for some reason he needed to find her.

And then he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She had long black hair bounced that in loose curls. As she walked her dark blue dress flowed in the cool afternoon wind and Jack found himself half way out of the tree, ready to chase after her. Still boggled, he reached out with one hand and searched for his staff. Feeling the twisted wood, he took hold of it and jumped out of the tree floating on behind this time the song had changed, but Jack didn't mind, he loved to listen to her sing. He flew around her, taking in her features. Her black hair and light blue eyes that sparkled in the mid-noon sun, making a light orange color shine off of them. Now that he was able to look at her from the front, he saw her very pale skin, nearly as pale as his own. He had also noticed that she was far past the point of believing. So he was not worried the she would see him. He accompanied her down the street, past stores with greying paint and rusted metal signs. Neon signs replaced old ones with their blurry colorful lights. Jack soon realized he had never been to this part of Burgess before. He looked around at all the other people, all with their large grey-brown trench coats and the black scarves covering up to their ears to ward off the cold.

Jack smiled at his work, seeing as there were children tossing snowballs at each other and couples snuggling under the frosted branches of trees. "Jack Frost!" the children squealed as they ran over towards Jack. He let a smirk crossed his face, seeing their little faces and clothes dusted with snow.

He looked up once more, but the girl had disappeared. He sighed. At least, he had heard her sing one last time. Jack turned back to the children.

"Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter. But i'll try to do better next time :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Juni walked down the crooked cobblestone path, the earphones in her ears blocking off ever sound around her, letting her be in her very own world. She walked a couple more blocks until she felt her worn boots touch the soft layer of snow that had fallen at the beginning of the forest. She stopped for a second...and smiled. Before taking another step, she throw off her shoes and tucked them into he bag. Taking a small step into the snow, letting the cold sooth her. She never did despise the cold, just always loved snow. She took a few more steps and wiggled her toes until they were completely submerged in the white fluff.

"Snow, snow, snow again..." Snowflakes fell from the sky and landed on her long black hair and perfectly placed themselves on her eyelashes.

"Bringing joy to all of them..." She started to walk faster, then jog, then run, her feet hitting the ground at an amazing speed.

"It may come and it may go..." She weaved her way through the low twisted branches, and the fallen trees and stumps, going faster and faster.

"But for now, please..." And that's when the ground ended. It seemed as if the earth had fallen out beneath her feet. Cooled air rushed out from beneath her and then she noticed it...she was falling. Falling and falling fast. She opened he eyes long enough to see the white around her fade, covered now with dark black moss and broken twisted branches.

"Underland." she thought.

She looked down. The hard ground looked like it was getting closer and closer.  
For a moment she was scared. She didn't want to hit the ground. She didn't want to die. But, what was she supposed to do? She had to have the brilliant idea of running through the damn forest with her eyes closed. Brilliant.

She looked back to the ground. It was so close. She closed her eyes again, ready for the cold hard stone to hit her, ready to feel the pain surge through her body, ready to hear the sound of her bones crack.

Something hard hit her, but it wasn't rock or stone. She was still tensed up when she was placed on the ground, and when she heard a voice.

"It's okay. You can open your eyes now Juni."

the voice sounded familiar and, like a soft warm blanket, it wrapped around her and comforted her. It was warm yet a bit annoyed and after putting two and two together, she realized it was Ciel.

Ciel. Boy wonder. Heavenly creation and typical teenage girl heart throb. Sh tentatively rolled her eyes at him. He smiled, his dark brown hair flopped over his bright green eyes.

"That was quite a fall you took there." he said looking up at the top of the cliff. "I almost didn't catch you." he gave a small smile. Her heart sank. So I could've died... she thought.

"But I did...so don't worry." he said raising his hands frantically, seeing as he had upset her. Ciel wasn't sympathetic in the least. He was straight forward and always spoke his mind. Juni had been try to get him to be more emotional and all, it had been working, aside from the fact that he blatantly just forgot most of the time.

Ciel leaned forward to brush a stray curl from her forehead. He really didn't like it when Juni was frightened like this. It wasn't like her. She was usually a stubborn, clever individual, who spoke her mind and did everything in her power to protect others.

He watched her sit there in awe, and utter disbelief. She was scared.

"You had a vision...didn't you." he said. "That's why you ran out into these woods. You saw something, or thought you did." Ciel leaned in closer to Juni's face, now close enough for her to feel his warmth on her cheek.

She nodded nervously.

"What did you see." he barely whispered.

"Fear." That's all Juni could say, all she knew.

* * *

After a long while, Juni had fallen asleep. Ciel and Juni were still sitting in a ditch by nightfall. Ciel stood up, picked Juni off the ground and held her close to him. He wiggled around in the cramped space, trying to find room for his wings. Yes wings. Ten feet of feathers and muscle. He finally found a not so comfortable but still manageable place to stretch out. His large wings branches out and shook from years without use. He heard a few bones crack and muscles pull against each other trying to find a comfortable spot.

He groaned. This was a horrible situation. But he couldn't leave Juni here. He could probably survive down here, but she wouldn't be able to. His wings finally had enough room to lift him off the ground and he sort of wormed his way out of the crevice.

He felt his wings hitting the sides of the crevice, scrapping at the skin there. He kept worming his way to the top, using his hands to push away stray fallen branches. He hadn't done a very good job thought because one of his wings caught on a lone branch, tearing at the speculum. Pain shot through his left arm and he nearly dropped Juni. His right hand shot out and caught the edge of the cliff.

I was quite an awkward position. One of his legs was straightened, to keep from smashing Juni up against rock wall. He kept in the position for a while to catch his breath. He used his dominant arm to pull himself up onto the ledge. Breathing heavily, he sighed and leaned back. Bones cracked in his left arms and he groaned in pain.

He let his right wing flutter a bit. But when he tried to extend his left wing, it moved involuntarily and irregularly. His whole arm throbbed. He reached back and slowly pulled his wing forward to inspect the wound. To his surprise, it was worse than he had expected. There were still pieces of broken wood stuck there and most of the feathers in that area had fallen out or had been bloodied. His fingers numbly reached for the irritant. He let his hand grasp it, before taking a few rather nervous breathes and ripping the wood out of his flesh.

He screamed bloody murder as blood splattered on the snow.

"Did you hear that?" a voice said. Ciel looked around, but he couldn't quite see anything as snowflakes fell in front of his eyes. He scrambled up. _What now?_ he thought. He couldn't let anyone see him like this, especially in angel form.

His eyes darted about until something moved in the trees beyond his range of vision. He stumbled around. He couldn't just leave Juni there, but he was sure that whoever would find her would be able to take care of her more than he could at the moment.

A few twigs snapped and Ciel heard the voices come closer. Before he realized it, he was running. He'd left Juni there on the ground. All by herself.

"Over here!"

Ciel heard the voice echo behind him. But he kept running. He was helpless and he could help her know. He turned around just long enough to see a small shaded figure run over to where she was.

_"I'm sorry, Juni" _he whispered letting the tears streak down his face, letting them blur his vision.

What had he done?


End file.
